Tell Me Lies
by judalismic
Summary: [BTS] BL. Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KookV. AU. Semua orang berpikir V membenci Jungkook.
1. Part 1 of 2

**TELL ME LIES**

 **Author:** judalism  
 **Fandom:** BTS  
 **Pairing:** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (V)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Semua orang berpikir V membenci Jungkook.

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** dimana Jungkook, V, Jimin, dan semua karakter dalam _fic_ ini menuntut ilmu di sebuah sekolah (SMA) seni dan semuanya adalah anggota klub _dance_ dan vokal.

 _Two-shot._

.

.

* * *

 **TELL ME LIES**

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook. Belikan aku _cola_."

Park Jimin, yang tengah berjongkok di lantai mengikat tali sepatunya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar dingin itu. Matanya mendelik pada Jeon Jungkook yang kini tengah menghampiri si pemilik suara rendah dan penuh nada memerintah tadi.

Enam orang senior berakhir memesan aneka jenis minuman kaleng dan camilan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si senior pertama. Dan Jungkook melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar studio tanpa berkomentar.

Jimin bangkit dari lantai dan berlari kecil menyusul Jungkook. "Aku ikut! Pasti repot membawa semua belanjaan itu sendirian."

Jungkook melirik sekilas pada kawan karibnya yang kini tengah memamerkan senyum lebar padanya. Tak menyahut, namun membiarkan Jimin mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di minimarket tak seramai yang diduga. Barangkali karena hari sudah mulai senja, dan orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas sore hari mereka. Jimin masih ingat ketika ia harus berdesakkan dengan para senior maupun juniornya di satu-satunya minimarket dalam radius 300 meter dari sekolahnya ini. Pukul 1 sampai 3 sore adalah waktu yang tidak menyenangkan untuk berbelanja di sini.

"Kau tahu," ujar Jimin seraya memasukkan jus kaleng ke dalam keranjang belanja. "Kurasa Taehyung membencimu."

Jungkook tengah menimbang antara Pepsi Cola atau Coca Cola di kedua belah tangannya. Seingatnya, V tidak memesan merk khusus untuk _cola_ -nya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?" Jimin mulai lagi. Berjinjit untuk meraih _snack_ kentang rasa rumput laut yang dipajang di barisan atas rak minimarket. "Karena Taetae tidak pernah seperti itu. Dan aku mengenalnya dari kelas satu."

Jungkook memutuskan untuk membeli kedua kaleng cola di tangannya, memasukkan keduanya ke dalam keranjang oranye terang yang ditentengnya. "Mungkin," timpalnya singkat.

Jimin mendengus. "Kau sama sekali tidak punya niat membicarakan hal ini denganku, eh?"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Berjalan menghampiri kasir. Jimin mendesah, mengikutinya dengan tiga bungkus _snack_ kentang rasa rumput laut jumbo di pelukannya.

Tak perlu diragukan, perjalanan mereka kembali ke studio _dance_ sekolah bersama berkantung-kantung besar belanjaan diisi dengan topik-topik ringan dan candaan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin, sementara si lawan bicara hanya tersenyum sekilas dan sesekali menimpali dengan tawa renyah. Sama sekali tidak ada bahasan soal V─atau Taehyung, seperti bagaimana Jimin memanggil senior Jungkook yang (menurut Jimin) sok kuasa itu.

"Whoa! Cepat sekali! Dan banyak sekali!" Namjoon menghampiri Jungkook dan Jimin yang mengacungkan kantung-kantung belanja di kedua tangan mereka dengan antusias.

"Karena kalian memesan banyak sekali," seru Jimin setengah merengut. Namjoon tertawa, menepuk pundaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih telah mau direpotkan dengan santai.

"Kau membeli semuanya?" Jin, senior paling tua di klub _dance_ mereka, menghampiri dengan antusiasme yang tak kalah dari Namjoon.

Jungkook mengiyakan dengan menyodorkan satu kantung penuh belanjaan pada Jin. Berikutnya, senior-senior lainnya yang juga memesan aneka jenis camilan dan minuman mengerubungi mereka seperti semut mengerubungi gula.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk itu, Jungkook undur diri dengan dua kaleng _cola_ dingin di tangannya. Ia menghampiri V yang tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya duduk saat Jungkook pergi untuk belanja untuknya lima belas menit lalu.

" _Hyung_ , kubelikan keduanya karena aku tidak tahu kausuka yang mana," ujar Jungkook mendekatinya.

V melirik dengan tatapan tanpa minat. "Aku sudah tidak haus." Dingin, tanpa perasaan.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ketika tiba-tiba saja Hoseok melempar sebotol air mineral ke arah V─yang lalu ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh V dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang baru. Kau boleh habiskan punyaku," seru Hoseok ringan.

V membuka tutup botol air mineral yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya, dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Melirik dingin pada Jungkook, ia berkata, "Aku sudah tak haus. Berikan _cola-_ nya untuk orang lain."

Dan Jungkook hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Taetae! Jungkook sudah membelikannya untukmu. Kau tidak tahu berapa uang yang sudah dibelanjakannya untukmu dan yang lainnya karena mereka mengikutimu memesan segala macam untuk mereka!" Jimin berseru, merangkul pundak Jungkook dan memasang wajah tak senang pada V.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak haus?" V mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak acuh.

"Bisa kausimpan untuk nanti. Atau besok. Atau besoknya lagi. Paling tidak hargailah Jungkook yang sudah membelikannya untukmu." Dengan nada protesnya, Jimin sama sekali tak menyembunyikan ketidakpuasannya terhadap perlakuan V pada Jungkook.

V mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hoseok, seolah Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapan bangku panjang bertungkai besi yang tadi didudukinya itu sama sekali tak berarti.

Jimin menyumpah dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kurasa Taehyung sudah keterlaluan." Jimin mendumel, meloloskan kepalanya dari kaus putih polosnya yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Apanya?" Namjoon menimpali tanpa menoleh, melipat dan memasukkan kaus latihan dance-nya dengan asal-asalan ke dalam tas Nike biru besar.

"Dia menganggap dunia berpusat pada dirinya!" Jimin meraih kemeja seragamnya dari dalam loker dengan gusar. "Dia tahu Jungkook tidak pernah menolak apa pun yang ia katakan. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya mengucapkan terima kasih atau menghargai Jungkookie sama sekali. Jungkookie bukan pesuruhnya!"

"Hmm," Namjoon bergumam. "Mungkin karena mereka sangat dekat? Mereka satu SMP, kan? Kudengar."

"Aku berani bertaruh, dulu pasti V adalah senior sok senior yang senang mem _bully_ Jungkook! Dan sekarang, karena Jungkookie juga masuk SMA yang sama, dia melanjutkan kebiasaan itu." Jimin berteori.

"Kau bercanda. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Jungkook, kan? Dia punya otot yang lebih sempurna dibanding kita semua. Dia punya stamina dan kekuatan yang lebih dari kita. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk di _bully_." Namjoon mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Kecuali jika ia punya alasan untuk membiarkan V memperlakukannya seburuk itu." Tiba-tiba saja, Min Yoongi angkat bicara. Tas latihannya telah diselempangkan di punggungnya, siap untuk meninggalkan ruang ganti studio dance dan pulang.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertama, karena jarang sekali ia mendengar seniornya yang satu ini berbicara jika bukan untuk hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua, karena apa yang dikatakan Yoongi masuk akal. Sangat masuk akal.

Dan Jimin akan mencari tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak merasa Taehyung tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuan baikmu? Maksudku, kau selalu mendengarkannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah baik padamu." Jimin menggigit _sandwich_ tuna di tangannya seraya menyenggol lengan Jungkook dengan sikutnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari junior karibnya itu.

Jungkook asyik dengan santapan _japchae_ nya yang lezat. Tak menghiraukan Jimin.

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padanya?" Jimin masih mencoba. Dengan nada lebih tidak sabar, kali ini. "Atau ia memegang rahasia yang kau tidak mau orang tahu? Semacam… _blackmail_?" Jimin asal menebak.

Jungkook terhenti dari kunyahannya. Memutar lehernya pada Jimin. "Dia tidak serendah itu."

Jimin menghela napas keras dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau diperlakukan tidak pantas dan masih membelanya seperti itu? Yang benar saja."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya." Jungkook mengabaikan ucapan Jimin. "Jika kau bertanya ini salah siapa, kukatakan ini salahku. Aku pantas menerimanya."

Jimin mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah suka tebak-tebakan, Jeon Jungkook. Jelaskan dan ceritakan dengan rinci atau aku akan membunuhmu dalam tidurmu."

"V- _hyung_ tidak suka aku masuk sekolah ini." Jungkook menimpali setelah menimbang untuk sejenak.

"Karena?" Jimin spontan berseru.

"Dia tidak mau melihatku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin baru kali ini merasa frustasi. Dalam 19 tahun hidupnya, ia adalah laki-laki riang dan energik yang tak pernah membiarkan dirinya _down_ karena apa pun. Baginya, _mood_ adalah hal yang bisa dikontrolnya. Dan ia tidak pernah membiarkan faktor eksternal mempengaruhi suasana hatinya dengan buruk. Ia sangat pandai mengendalikan _mood_.

Tapi, rupanya tidak untuk hal yang satu ini.

Jimin merasa jengkel, penasaran, dan tidak senang karena merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus diketahuinya, namun sayangnya seluruh dunia seolah sepakat untuk membiarkannya berdiri dalam gelap─tidak tahu apa-apa.

" _Hyung_. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Jimin mendecak, menyedot kasar jus kotaknya yang telah habis isinya.

"Kau bicara soal─?" Yoongi menimpali dengan nada malas dan tak antusias khasnya. Ia sedang asyik menikmati semilir angin di jam istirahat ini di bawah pohon rindang, ketika Jimin menghampirinya dengan langkah gusar dan sekotak jus buah di tangannya.

"Jungkook." Jimin menyahut cepat. "Dan Taehyung."

Yoongi membuka sebelah kelopak matanya yang terkatup, menatap Jimin yang beringsut duduk di sebelahnya. "Untuk?"

"Aku tidak senang melihat Taehyung menganggap Jungkook seolah budaknya. Dan anehnya Jungkook membiarkan hal itu. Kau tidak merasa itu ganjil, _Hyung_?" Jimin berujar.

"Setiap orang punya alasan masing-masing untuk setiap tindakannya. Jika Jungkook tidak memberitahumu, itu karena menurutnya kau tidak perlu tahu." Yoongi menguap lebar.

Alis Jimin berkedut. "Aku adalah sahabat terbaik Jungkookie. Segala hal tentangnya, aku harus tau. Berhak tau. Apalagi ini menyangkut sikap buruk yang diterimanya dari orang lain. Dia mungkin tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi aku keberatan."

Yoongi melirik sejenak. "Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa tidak kautanyakan pada V?"

Jimin menatapnya sebelum membuka suaranya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit malu. "Ehmm itulah alasanku mencarimu. Kau tahu, Taehyung akan mengabaikanku jika aku yang bertanya. Tapi jika kau─" Jimin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tahu Yoongi paham maksudnya.

Bagaimanapun, Yoongi adalah senior mereka dan salah satu orang yang dekat dengan V. V tentu lebih akan mendengarkan Yoongi, pikir Jimin.

"Kau ingin aku bicara pada V?" Yoongi menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Keduanya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jimin memasang raut muka anak ayam kehilangan induknya sebaik mungkin. "Tolonglah, _Hyung_ ~"

Dan Yoongi tak bisa menolak lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Dia _gay_."

─Apa? Jimin yakin telinganya bermasalah.

"Jeon Jungkook _gay_." V mengulang ucapannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Apa?" Kali ini Jimin yakin ia tak salah dengar. Tapi ia yakin ada kesalahan di sini. Ada suatu salah paham. Kan?

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Kau sudah dapat jawaban yang ingin kaudengar." V tak acuh.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Tae." Jimin memaksakan tawa. Berusaha berpikir positif.

V bergeming. Meliriknya dengan jengkel. "Dan aku juga tidak."

Jimin terdiam. Membuka mulutnya, menutupnya kembali. Membukanya lagi, menutupnya lagi seperti ikan mencari air. "Ya Tuhan." Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Benarkah? Kau serius?"

V tak menimpali lagi. Kembali dengan game di ponselnya yang sempat ia pause karena Jimin mengganggu waktu santainya.

"Aku sudah punya firasat," ucap Yoongi ringan. Seolah yang baru saja dikatakannya itu seringan ia bilang langit itu biru dan awan itu putih.

"Apa?" Jimin membelalak tak percaya, memutar lehernya cepat sekali ke arah Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Dia _gay_. Lalu?" Yoongi kembali berujar pada V. Tak menghiraukan Jimin yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata membelalak. "Kau _homophobic_?"

Kali ini Jimin memutar lehernya ke arah V. Ia akan bicara soal maksud Yoongi 'sudah punya firasat bahwa Jungkook _gay_ ' nanti. Sekarang ia ingin dengar reaksi V atas pertanyaan Yoongi barusan.

Itukah alasan V memperbudak Jungkook? Karena V tahu rahasia Jungkook, dan V menganggap hal itu menjijikkan sehingga ia memperlakukan Jungkook dengan sangat tidak pantas?

V tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Dia bilang suka padaku dan memilih sekolah ini karena ada aku di sini."

Jimin merasa otak polosnya masih tak kuat menerima semua informasi yang bertubi-tubi ini. Ya Tuhan, sungguhkah Jungkookie-nya, junior kesayangan yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat dekat itu, adalah _gay_? Dan Jungkook memiliki perasaan khusus pada Taehyung, kawan karibnya yang lain? Ia perlu air minum untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka padanya, cukup bilang saja dan jaga jarak darinya. Dengan sengaja memperlakukannya seperti pesuruhmu sama saja seolah kau menghukumnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya." Yoongi bertutur tanpa jeda.

Baru kali ini, Jimin berpikir di antara keterkejutan dan kebingungan yang masih melandanya, ia melihat Yoongi bicara sebanyak itu. Ia selalu berpendapat bahwa Yoongi adalah seorang pemikir yang lebih senang berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri alih-alih mengutarakan isi kepalanya dengan kata-kata. Namun rupanya, saat _hyung_ -nya satu ini sudah berbicara, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tajam ucapannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan rasa suka. Ia suka padamu. Itu bukan pilihannya." Yoongi berujar lagi, tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari V.

V memalingkan muka.

"Yang lain mungkin menganggap hal ini lucu, melihatmu membuat Jungkook seolah pesuruhmu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak menganggap ini sebagai sebuah candaan. Kau **memang** menganggapnya lebih rendah darimu dan─"

"Aku tidak menganggapnya rendah." Tiba-tiba saja V memotong ucapan Yoongi. Jimin terkejut.

Yoongi menatap V, mengangkat sebelah alisnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Bayangkan kau ada di posisiku." V menoleh pada Jimin, keningnya berlipat. "Laki-laki yang kauanggap sebagai teman dekatmu, yang sering kauhabiskan waktu bersamanya, tiba-tiba saja bilang ia suka padamu dan memilih sekolah yang sama denganmu hanya karena ada kau di sana. Ia punya banyak peluang untuk jadi besar. Tidak di sekolah ini, tapi di banyak sekolah yang menawarkan beasiswa untuk kemampuan _dance_ dan vokalnya. Tapi ia menolak semua tawaran itu, memilih sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Sekolah yang bahkan tidak pernah menang kejuaraan _dance_ atau vokal satu kali pun dalam 10 tahun. Kau tidak berpikir itu gila?" V mendecak, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas bangku taman di belakangnya. "Ia punya banyak kesempatan emas untuk jadi lebih hebat dari dirinya sekarang, tapi ia membuang semua itu dan datang kemari. Itu bodoh!"

Jimin mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu-menahu soal dunia _gay_ dan semacamnya, namun ia tahu satu hal dengan pasti saat mendengar racauan V barusan.

"Yang kutangkap dari apa yang baru saja kaukatakan adalah bahwa Jungkook _**sangat menyukaimu**_. Ia sangat suka padamu hingga melepaskan semua batu loncatan untuk jadi besar karena ia ingin bersamamu. Dan bagiku itu sangat luar biasa," ujar Jimin menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. "Mungkin ia ingin jadi besar jika denganmu? Mungkin ia ingin memenangkan kompetisi denganmu di sisinya? Aku tidak melihat satu pun kebodohan dari keputusannya."

V mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja, Jimin. Hanya orang bodoh─"

"Orang yang jatuh cinta selalu terlihat bodoh." Jimin memotong. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menganggap semua hal yang dilakukannya untukmu adalah bodoh. _**Jika kau tidak memerlukan dia, berhenti membuatnya merasa kau membencinya karena keadaannya**_ ─karena ia _gay_ dan ia suka padamu. _**Berhenti membuatnya merasa pantas diperlakukan tidak baik olehmu**_!"

V menatap Jimin tanpa berkata-kata.

" _ **Jika kau tidak butuh dia, berikan ia padaku!**_ " Jimin bertolak dan beranjak pergi, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi V untuk menimpali.

Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan menjauh darinya dan V dengan langkah lebar-lebar yang gusar.

"Kau akan kehilangan penggemarmu." Yoongi berujar. "Mungkin di akhir semester nanti, kita akan melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan Park Jimin dan enyah dari hadapanmu seperti yang kaumau."

V tak menyahut.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***~ TBC ~***

* * *

 _Fic_ ini adalah _twoshot_ , yang artinya bakal tamat di _chappie_ depan. ^ ^

 ** _Feedback? :3_**


	2. Part 2 of 2 (End)

**TELL ME LIES  
**

 **Author: judalism**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing:** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (V)

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Semua orang berpikir V membenci Jungkook

.

Chapter final ini didedikasikan untuk _utsukushii02, dumbshn, Jell-ssi, winachan62, SJMK95, Ansleon, machillaloannindisch1, Vookie, summer, Ther-Ano, kim joungwook,_ dan _Clou3elf_ yang udah kasih feedback di chappie 1 lalu. Even just a simple response makes me happy. Thanks for cheering me up~ ^ ^

.

.

* * *

 **TELL ME LIES**

* * *

.

.

Jungkook mengusap peluh yang merayap pelan menyusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan sehelai handuk kecil. Dalam dua puluh menit, istirahat singkat ini akan berakhir dan ia akan kembali berlatih untuk kompetisi _dance_ yang akan digelar awal bulan depan. Ia sudah mahir (jika tidak ingin dikatakan _sangat_ mahir) dalam gerakan koreografi bagiannya, namun ia masih belum merasa puas dan masih tetap merasa dirinya memiliki banyak kekurangan yang bisa ditingkatkan dan diperbaiki di sana-sini.

Likuid dingin dengan perisa lemon mengalir sejuk memenuhi kerongkongannya saat ia meneguk botol minumnya. Disusutnya bibirnya yang kini basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu masuk membuat Jungkook memalingkan muka ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu, mencengkeram erat gagang pintu, Park Jimin berdiri dengan air muka yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sekali lihat saja siapapun tahu ada hal besar yang baru saja membuat si periang yang tak pernah marah itu terlihat begitu gusar sekaligus gelisah.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu _hyung_ -nya satu itu melanjutkan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

Decitan sepatu kets Jimin yang beradu dengan lantai _dance_ terdengar kemudian saat yang bersangkutan akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati Jungkook. "Kita perlu bicara," sahutnya setengah menggeram.

Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan akan menuju, Jungkook membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Jimin keluar dari ruang latihan. "Aku hanya punya—" Jungkook melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruangan sesaat sebelum keduanya keluar dari ruang segi empat luas penuh cermin yang menjulang dari lantai hingga ke langit-langit di setiap sisinya itu, "tujuh belas menit lagi sebelum latihannya dimulai kembali."

Jimin tak mengindahkan. Mendengus, dibalikkannya badannya kini menatap Jungkook lekat. "Aku berubah pikiran soal Taehyung."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lupakan ucapanku soal kita harus protes dengan tingkah sok _bossy_ -nya itu. Dia bahkan tak layak untuk dipikirkan. Sedikit pun." Jimin memijit keningnya dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan decakan singkat penuh kekecewaan.

Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Kau bicara dengannya?"

Jimin tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Oke, sekarang ia terjebak antara mengakui bahwa ia memaksa (jika itu bisa dibilang memaksa) V untuk membongkar rahasia Jungkook padanya, atau berusaha menjelaskan apa pun yang saat ini ingin disampaikannya pada Jungkook mengenai V tanpa membuka rahasianya. Ughh.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Jungkook mengamati tingkah aneh Jimin yang enggan menatapnya dan sibuk mencari semut di lantai.

"Tidak, tidak." Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Kau tahu, aku hanya berpikir keras. Dan semua pemikiranku itu berujung pada kesimpulan bahwa kau tidak perlu menolak perintahnya jika kau tidak mau," _Jika kau tidak bisa_ , pikir Jimin dalam hati, "tapi yang perlu kaulakukan adalah menghindarinya. Sebisa mungkin. Sebanyak mungkin."

"Kita satu tim." Jungkook mengutarakan fakta. "Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghindarinya." Tidak dengan porsi latihan yang seringkali bertubrukan waktunya. Sekolah mereka hanya punya lima studio _dance_ , dan hanya studio inilah satu-satunya yang disediakan secara bebas untuk latihan siswa tanpa perlu berurusan dengan izin birokrasi yang merepotkan. Lagipula, mereka akan tampil sebagai tim juga, tidak mungkin untuk menghindari V seperti yang Jimin anjurkan.

"Tukar denganku." Jimin bicara tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Aku akan menggantikanmu, kau gantikan aku di kompetisi _dance_ kontemporer."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Dan membuat semua latihanku dalam—berapa, tiga bulan ini sia-sia?"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jungkook _-ah_ ….."

"Oke, ada apa, Jimin?" Kesabaran Jungkook yang tipis telah sampai pada lembaran terakhirnya. Jimin tahu juniornya itu mulai jengkel, dengan bagaimana cara Jungkook memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ seperti barusan.

Jimin menelan ludah.

"V-hyung bilang aku gay?" tak terdengar kecemasan sedikit pun dari mulut Jungkook saat ia dengan mudahnya kian memojokkan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jungkook tanpa berani membuka suaranya.

Jungkook balas menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali bertanya, "Dan apa lagi? Bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya setelah aku menciumnya di hari pertama upacara penyambutan siswa baru empat bulan lalu?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Whoa, whoa, aku tidak tahu sedetail itu," ujarnya dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan.

Jungkook menatapnya.

Jimin menggosok tengkuknya canggung. "Erm….. anggap aku tidak mendengar yang barusan?" Ia bersumpah belum pernah merasa secanggung ini dalam hidupnya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau tidak bersalah untuk apa pun, Jungkook. Kau tidak pantas menganggap dirimu layak diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh orang lain—apa pun alasannya. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau—erm… menyukai sesama laki-laki?" Jimin merasa wajahnya memanas menahan malu. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terlibat dalam percakapan soal orientasi seksual macam ini.

Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan seksama dalam diam. Seolah memperhatikan setiap silabel kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya dan setiap gesekan sendi di tubuhnya. Jika Jimin bisa lebih merasa canggung dari situasinya saat ini, ia rasa ia akan mati berdiri dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan itu sangat tidak keren.

"Jika ia melecehkanmu hanya karena hal itu, kurasa aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap jadi temannya." Jimin mendengus dan berusaha mengesampingkan rasa canggungnya. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang layak direndahkan hanya karena preferensinya. Terutama kau, karena kau adalah Jungkookie-ku."

Jungkook masih membisu.

"Kita _best friend forever_ , kan? _BFF_?" Jimin menatapnya penuh harap agar junior kesayangannya itu berhenti menghukum dirinya sendiri untuk hal yang tidak sepantasnya.

"Aku menciumnya. Lalu kubilang aku suka padanya." Jungkook membuka suaranya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian menit lamanya terdiam. "Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi alasan baginya membenciku."

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Oke, soal mencium itu," ia terbatuk sejenak, "kurasa memang kau agak salah. Maksudku, normalnya seseorang menyatakan perasaannya dulu lalu baru lanjut ke tahap berikutnya, kan? Ah, aku bicara apa. Kenapa aku jadi meracau. Intinya, Jungkook, jika ia membencimu maka itu adalah masalahnya. Kau tidak perlu membenci dirimu sendiri karena tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Oke, soal ciuman itu, kurasa kau hanya spontan saja? Terbawa suasana? Kau sangat menyukainya hingga tidak sadar apa yang kaulakukan dan itu terjadi begitu saja kan?" Jimin meracau.

Jungkook mengangkat dagu Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya, mendekatkan wajah yang kacau dalam racauannya itu ke arahnya. Jimin tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku tiba-tiba menciummu?"

Kedua pupil mata Jimin masih membelalak, hingga ia tak dapat mencerna pertanyaan Jungkook barusan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya, Jeon Jungkook." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari balik punggung Jimin, bersama dengan sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin.

"Aku hanya bercanda," bela Jungkook, mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!" Jimin menutup wajahnya tak sanggup menahan semua rasa malu ini lagi. Ada apa dengan hari ini. Pertama ia mendengar kenyataan tersembunyi bahwa selama ini ternyata sahabat baiknya adalah _gay_ , kemudian ia tahu bahwa sahabat sekaligus junior kesayangannya yang ia anggap walaupun keren dan _manly_ namun sangat lugu dan inosen (dan _cute_ ) itu mencium sahabatnya yang lain. Lalu sekarang—sahabatnya yang lain melihatnya dalam posisi yang sangat menimbulkan salah paham bagi siapapun yang melihat!

"Gedung B. Atap gedung sekolah." Yoongi berujar ringan seolah tak terganggu atau memikirkan posisi mencurigakan kedua juniornya yang baru saja terpampang di depan matanya. "V ada di sana."

Jungkook menurunkan kedua tangannya yang masih tergantung di udara. Senyumnya lenyap.

"Itupun jika kau ingin bicara dengannya," tambah Yoongi lagi. "Kau punya hak untuk menolak. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padamu."

Jimin melupakan rasa malunya dan menyela, "Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudnya, _Hyung_? Taehyung ingin bicara dengan Jungkook?"

Yoongi hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab, namun dengan melihatnya saja Jimin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ya. Tuhan." Jimin bersungut dan mendengus. "Ingat apa kataku tadi, Jungkook? Biarkan saja ia dengan apa pun yang dipikirkannya tentangmu. Kau adalah kau. Aku menyayangimu. Yoongi- _hyung_ juga. Dan aku yakin Namjoon _-hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_ juga. Kurasa Hoseok- _hyung_ juga. Kau tidak perlu yang lainnya."

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Waktu istirahatku akan selesai," ujar Jungkook pada Yoongi. "Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?" Namun siapapun yang mendengar cara Jungkook melontarkan kalimat barusan, akan dengan jelas sadar bahwa tak ada sedikitpun rasa jengkel maupun dendam atau semacamnya tertuju pada objek yang ia maksud. Hal yang sama juga tak luput dari perhatian Jimin, membuat Jimin mendekat ke dinding terdekat dan menghela napas dan menggeleng pasrah dengan kedua telapak tangan bersandar pada dinding dan menahan bobot tubuhnya di sana. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya dariku?" _'Kau yakin?'_ Jungkook dapat mendengar pertanyaan singkat yang tak terucapkan itu di akhir kalimat Yoongi.

Detik berikutnya, handuk kecil di tangan Jungkook telah berpindah tangan pada Jimin yang kini mematung di tempatnya berdiri menatap punggung junior sekaligus sahabat kesayangannya itu yang kian menjauh menyusuri koridor gedung latihan.

"Cinta tidak bisa dihentikan, Park Jimin." Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya, memamerkan senyum seringai samar khasnya.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. "Jangan hentikan aku jika kubuat Taetae babak belur jika ia membuat Jungkookie-ku merasa lebih buruk dari saat ini."

Yoongi tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langkah yang cepat telah membawa Jungkook ke atap gedung B seperti arahan Yoongi padanya. Ia telah bolos latihan sesi kedua, dan ia tahu ia akan kena damprat pelatihnya. Anggota timnya mungkin akan kebingungan mencarinya, tapi ia tahu Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meredam kemarahan mereka—mungkin Jimin akan menarikan koreo bagiannya. Ia mungkin tidak pernah menunjukkan betapa ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman terbaik yang selalu ada untuknya dan selalu di sisinya apa pun yang terjadi, namun sungguhpun ada hal yang tak akan ia tukar dengan harta sebanyak apa pun di dunia ini adalah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Jungkook sedang berpikir untuk sedikit lebih banyak memberikan perhatian pada Jimin karena sahabatnya yang satu itu adalah orang yang paling memperhatikannya, ketika pintu besi menuju atap gedung sekolah yang kemerahan tampak di ujung anak tangga teratas.

Dibukanya pintu besi itu, dan detik berikutnya kilau sinar matahari menyerebak membutakan matanya untuk sesaat. Jungkook spontan mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

Jungkook hapal benar suara itu. Sebagaimana ia hapal benar setiap lekuk wajah pemilik suara lembut dan dalam itu. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap si pemilik suara renyah, menutup pintu besi di belakangnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Ia tak ingin sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari orang terkasihnya itu.

"Kau yang paling tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apa pun yang kaukatakan." Jungkook berujar.

Semilir angin yang berhembus di puncak gedung sekolah ini membuat helaian rambut kecokelatan milik V berayun lembut. V menolehkan wajahnya pada Jungkook yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya datang, membuat Jungkook menahan napas menjadi saksi betapa Tuhan Yang Maha Agung tengah dalam suasana hati terbagusnya untuk menciptakan makhluk terindah seperti itu.

Jungkook tak pernah merasa dirinya punya bakat untuk menggombal atau jadi pujangga. Namun melihat V seperti ini, duduk di atas kubus beton bercat putih, dengan kemeja raminya yang putih bersih, rambut kecokelatan yang membingkai wajah dengan garis-garis ketegasan penuh kepercayaan diri sekaligus kelembutan penuh kehangatan itu, ia rasa ia dapat membuat _essay_ sepuluh ribu kata soal keindahan dan kecantikan ciptaan Tuhan detik ini juga.

"Aku masih marah," ucap V bergeming menatapnya.

Jungkook tak menyahut. Apa pun yang akan dikatakan V, itu adalah konsekuensi baginya yang tlah mengkhianati persahabatan mereka, mencoreng dan mengotorinya dengan sejumput perasaan tak seharusnya yang orang sebut sebagai cinta. Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa cinta bukanlah perasaan yang indah dan membahagiakan, sebelum ia sadar bahwa hanya V-lah, hanya Kim taehyung-lah, yang selalu ada di hatinya sejak dulu maupun sekarang. Cinta adalah perasaan yang sangat _**kotor**_ dan _**gelap**_. Rasa cemburu, ketidakmampuan untuk mendapatkan yang ingin direngkuh dalam pelukan, rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin menguasai hati, semua hal itu sangat jauh dari keindahan cinta yang dituangkan dalam roman-roman picisan.

Taehyung mempercayainya. Taehyung menganggapnya orang yang sangat penting dan berharga. Taehyung menempatkannya dalam ruang istimewa di hatinya. _**Taehyung menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya**_.

Namun ia menodai semua itu dengan keegoisannya. Ia melanggar batas suci antara dua orang sahabat. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya.

Apa pun yang dikatakan Taehyung, bagaimanapun ia diperlakukan oleh Taehyung, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Setidaknya begitulah cara Jungkook menebus dosanya. _**Dosa karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Taehyung padanya.**_

Mungkin, Jungkook pikir, bukan hanya hatinya yang remuk dan luluh lantak dalam keheningan saat V memukul keras wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar karena amarah dan kekecewaan empat bulan lalu. Bukan hanya ia yang merasa sakitnya pukulan itu lebih menghantam jauh ke dalam dirinya, membuatnya membuka mata bahwa semua mimpinya tentang Taehyung untuk menjadi miliknya hanyalah angan belaka.

Pikiran Jungkook melayang kembali pada kejadian empat bulan lalu, tepat di hari pertama upacara pembukaan siswa baru di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook?!" Suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu terlontar nyaring ke arahnya, sepersekian detik sebelum tubuhnya oleng karena si pemilik suara lembut itu memutuskan untuk menyambutnya dengan tubrukan dan pelukan erat tanpa peringatan.

"Whoa, Taehyungie! Kita hanya tidak bertemu untuk satu tahun, dan kau sudah sangat merindukanku?" Jungkook tertawa kecil, tawa yang hanya ia perlihatkan dan perdengarkan bagi segelintir orang saja. Yang sudah ia anggap sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Taehyung tak mengacuhkannya. "Aku terkejut sekali melihatmu di antara kerumunan siswa baru. Tapi aku _**tahu**_ itu pasti kau! Dan aku benar." Taehyung menduselkan keningnya di kening Jungkook dengan gemas.

Jungkook membiarkan _hyung_ -nya satu itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menduselnya sepuasnya. Ia takkan mengatakannya, namun Taehyung tidak tahu betapa Jungkook merindukannya lebih dari Taehyung padanya. Jungkook sudah lama sekali menantikan saat ini, saat dimana ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Taehyung dan melewatkan hari-hari bersamanya seperti di masa SMP dulu. Ia belajar dengan tekun agar dapat lolos dalam ujian penerimaan siswa baru SMA tempat Taehyung menghabiskan hidupnya dalam satu tahun belakangan tanpa Jungkook. Namun sekarang, semua mimpi itu bukan lagi hanya mimpi. Ia akan tinggal di asrama sekolah dengan Taehyung, ia akan belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung, ia akan kembali bersama-sama dengan Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku di sini untuk upacara, _Hyung_. Semua siswa baru wajib menghadiri upacara pelantikan ini." Jungkook tersenyum pada _hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

Entah bagaimana, namun Jungkook dapat menangkap keterkejutan dari raut muka Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, berujar tak percaya, "Kau masuk ke sini? Kenapa?"

Kini giliran Jungkook yang merasa heran. Kenapa, katanya? Perlukah alasan untuk melakukan hal apa pun agar tetap bisa bersama orang yang kausayangi?

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sekolah ini, Jungkook." Taehyung tak menunggunya menjawab. "Sekolah ini tidak pantas untukmu. Kau punya lebih dari sepuluh sekolah lain yang lebih pantas untukmu. Yang akan membawamu terbang lebih tinggi, membuatmu jadi besar dan lebih hebat dari saat ini. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya di sekolah ini." Taehyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Membuat beberapa siswa baru lainnya menoleh kaget ke arahnya.

"Aku—" Jungkook belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Taehyung menggamit tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari barisan anak kelas satu baru, menuju ke bagian lain dari aula upacara yang lebih sepi.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau pasti salah pilih. Sekarang belum terlambat. Hubungi salah satu sekolah elit yang menawarkan beasiswa padamu itu dan minta mereka menjemputmu sekarang." Taehyung melepaskan gamitannya dari tangan Jungkook dan berbalik menatapnya. Mereka kini telah berdiri di ruang tangga darurat di pojok aula upacara.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku harus pergi ke tempat lain sementara tempat yang paling kuinginkan ada di sini?"

"Apanya yang tempat yang kauinginkan," decak Taehyung. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal sekolah ini. Tempat ini hanya sekolah tua yang punya prestasi biasa-biasa saja. Tidak pernah memenangkan kejuaraan apa pun dalam sepuluh tahun. Tidak ada pengajar dan pelatih istimewa di sini. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini untukmu. Kau punya bakat yang luar biasa. Kau punya suara emas yang istimewa. Kau tidak seharusnya ada di tempat biasa-biasa saja seperti ini."

"Tapi di sini ada kau." Jungkook memotong cepat, sebelum Taehyung kembali menyerocos panjang lebar lagi. Ia _bukan anak-anak_ , Demi Tuhan. Ia tidak memutuskan masa depannya dengan tekad setengah hati. Ia sudah dewasa dan ia memilih Taehyung sebagai tempat baginya. Persetan dengan sekolah, ia ingin ada Taehyung di sisinya dan ia ingin selalu ada di sisi Taehyung.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Apa kau gila? Kau sudah bukan anak-anak, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak bisa lagi memutuskan sesuatu hanya karena sifat kekanakkanmu. Kita sudah tidak bisa main-main lagi. Kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu. Kau punya masa depan yang sangat cerah, dan hal itulah yang perlu kaupikirkan. Tidak dengan bodohnya masuk ke sekolah ini hanya karena aku ada di sini. Kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang baru lainnya yang akan jadi temanmu, seperti aku. Kau akan menemukan teman-teman, sahabat-sahabat baru. Kau tidak akan terus memerlukan aku." Taehyung meninggikan suaranya lagi.

"Itukah yang telah kaulakukan? Mendapatkan teman baru, sahabat baru, dan sekarang kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi?" Jungkook mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung berjengit, merasakan cengkeraman kuat tangan Jungkook padanya. "Aku sedang bicara tentang—"

—Apa pun yang hendak dikatakan Taehyung, semuanya lenyap tak berbekas dari kepalanya ketika dirasakannya bibir Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung yang ramping.

Taehyung membelalak setelah otaknya dapat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba itu. Ia mendorong Jungkook menjauh darinya dengan keras. "Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Kedua iris mata Taehyung masih mengecil dalam kelopak mata yang melebar.

"Kau lihat, aku _**memang**_ sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Kau tidak pernah tahu berapa kali aku memutar mimpi tentang bagaimana aku akan melakukannya, menciummu seperti yang barusan kulakukan." Jungkook menatapnya lekat.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Hyung? Aku datang kemari karena ada kau di sini. Aku tidak peduli sekolah mana yang kudatangi, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku akan pergi kemanapun untukmu. Aku bahkan akan pergi ke neraka untukmu. Karena sebesar itulah perasaanku padamu."

Taehyung kehilangan kata-kata. Menatap Jungkook tak percaya dan terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Aku suka padamu, Taehyungie."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat keras di tulang pipi Jungkook, membuatnya terjerembab di lantai.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya yang memerah karena pukulan yang dilayangkannya barusan. Kepalan tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang memar dan tak mengindahkan cairan kental merah yang muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia mendongak menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan marah.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi." Taehyung mendesis di antara barisan giginya. "Mulai sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

—Dan Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terduduk di lantai, dengan wajah memar dan sudut bibir berdarah, dengan hati yang patah dan remuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkan gelar sebagai _dancer_ dan vokalis terbaik seantero sekolah hanya dalam empat bulan." Suara lembut dan dalam milik Taehyung menghenyakkan Jungkook dari perjalanannya mengenang masa lalu. "Seperti yang kuduga."

Jungkook masih terdiam. Ia tak ingin merusak hubungan apa pun yang saat ini masih tersisa dengan Taehyung. Ia tak ingin mengacaukannya lagi. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan diperlakukan sedingin apa pun oleh Taehyung, jika itu artinya ia masih diizinkan berada di sisi Taehyung. Tak bisa ia bayangkan seandainya Taehyung berhenti berbicara padanya sama sekali, jika Taehyung tidak menganggap ada keberadaannya, jika Taehyung mengabaikannya. Ia bisa gila.

"Aku suka sekolah ini," terang Jungkook. "Kusadari bahwa alasan awalku masuk kemari adalah karena keegoisanku sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku sangat menyukai _BigHit Academy_ ini."

Taehyung tak menimpali, membiarkan Jungkook menyelesaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Aku menyukai sekolah ini. Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, teman-teman baru, sahabat-sahabat baru, seperti yang kauingin aku temukan. Jimin- _hyung_ , Yoongi _-hyung_ , Namjoon _-hyung_ , Jin _-hyung_ , Hoseok _-hyung_ , dan yang lainnya. Aku mendapatkannya di sini. Tidak perlu di tempat lain, di tempat yang menurutmu lebih baik aku berada di sana. Aku senang di sini, dan aku akan menyelesaikan studiku di sini. Bukan untuk keegoisanku semata lagi, tapi karena aku _**memang**_ ingin ada di sini." Jungkook mengakhiri ucapannya dengan intonasi penuh kedewasaan.

Taehyung menatapnya, seulas senyum samar terpoles di wajahnya yang lembut. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jungkook mengerjap.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan, ia akan dapat melihat senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya itu lagi tertuju padanya. Ia telah mati-matian menekan perasaannya dalam empat bulan ini, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan ada masa depan untuknya bersama Taehyung lagi.

"Kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah, terpampang dengan jelas di depan matamu. Kau hanya perlu menjulurkan tanganmu, dan kau akan meraih segala yang kauinginkan." Taehyung kembali berujar. "Kau akan jadi besar, kau akan terbang lebih tinggi. Aku bisa melihat itu bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kau akan menjadi orang hebat."

Jungkook masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, namun ia tak ingin mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Taehyung lagi dan memilih diam.

"Lalu kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu jatuh dalam emosi sesaatmu begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kauinginkan, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersesat."

Jungkook mengernyit dan memotong, "Tunggu sebentar. Emosi sesaat? Tersesat? Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung hendak menjawab, namun Jungkook menyela cepat, "Kau mau bilang bahwa perasaanku padamu hanya _**emosi sesaat**_? Bahwa aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan?"

Taehyung menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kau boleh memperlakukanku sesukamu. Tapi kumohon jangan mengabaikan perasaanku. Jangan menganggapnya tidak ada. Jangan menghilangkannya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah nyata. Aku suka padamu, dan aku _**sangat**_ tahu itu. Aku _**sangat**_ sadar akan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin yang lainnya selain kau." Jungkook menahan napas. Ia mempertaruhkan hubungan rapuhnya dengan Taehyung saat ini dengan ucapannya barusan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin Taehyung meniadakan perasaannya untuknya.

Tak disangka, kalimat yang kemudian meluncur dari mulut Taehyung adalah, "Walau sudah empat bulan lamanya kuberi kau kesempatan untuk mengubah pikiranmu?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung untuk beberapa saat dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"….. Jangan katakan kau merencanakan semua ini." Jungkook berujar tak percaya.

Taehyung tak menyahut.

"Semua perlakuan dingin itu?" Jungkook membawa langkahnya mendekat pada Taehyung dengan hati-hati, seolah ia berjalan di atas tali tambang yang bisa putus kapan saja.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaurasakan itu benar-benar _cinta_ atau bukan," terang Taehyung. "Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaan sesaat, atau kau mengalami pubertas dan menganggap perasaan sayangmu pada sahabatmu sebagai rasa _cinta_. Atau keinginanmu untuk memiliki sahabatmu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri sebagai rasa _cinta_. Kau tidak tahu itu."

Jungkook mendecak, tanpa tedeng aling-aling direngkuhnya tubuh ramping Taehyung yang tengah duduk di atas balok beton. Dipeluknya dengan erat, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Taehyung dalam-dalam, dirasakannya bagaimana jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ia bersentuhan dan berada sedekat ini dengan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah salah dengan apa yang kuinginkan," jelas Jungkook. "Aku tidak mungkin salah menafsirkan keinginanku memilikimu dengan keinginanku menyimpan sahabatku di sisiku. Aku mungkin akan menangis jika Jimin meninggal dunia, tapi aku akan jadi gila jika kau lenyap dari hidupku. Karena sebesar itulah peranmu untukku."

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook memeluknya erat. Dan membiarkan dirinya menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Jungkook yang hangat dan dirindukannya.

"Saat itu aku marah pada diriku sendiri," ucap Taehyung pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kau berada di tempat yang tidak pantas untukmu ini, tapi sebagian dari diriku senang karena kau memilih tempat ini. Memilihku."

Jungkook menahan napas.

"...…Aku marah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Lalu kau memukulku. Keras," canda Jungkook mengingat saat dimana hatinya hancur berkeping-keping empat bulan yang lalu.

Taehyung merasakan kedua cuping telinganya memanas. Ia menduselkan wajahnya di celah pundak Jungkook untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku untukmu. Kau lebih muda dariku, kau selalu menjadi anak-anak di mataku, dan tiba-tiba saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah memasuki dunia yang aku tidak tahu. Kau bicara soal _**'cinta'**_ , dan aku tidak siap." Taehyung merasakan Jungkook mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Sudah kubilang sejak kita bertemu, aku akan cepat jadi dewasa." Jungkook tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Ia sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Diusapnya punggung Taehyung dan dipastikannya bahwa Taehyung yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini adalah nyata. Bukan mimpi maupun imajinasinya belaka.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya samar. Menghentikan usapannya di punggung Taehyung. Diintipnya wajah Taehyung yang tersembunyi di celah bahunya. "Taehyungie?" Oh, betapa ia rindu memanggil _hyung_ terkasihnya itu seperti itu.

Taehyung menjulurkan lehernya tanpa membiarkan Jungkook melihat rona di wajahnya. Dengan bibir tipisnya yang lembut menempel di daun telinga Jungkook, Taehyung berbisik, "Sekarang aku siap."

Dan Jeon Jungkook memoleskan senyum lebar terbaiknya. Menduselkan wajahnya pada celah pundak Taehyung, merasa betapa ia adalah pria paling bahagia dan beruntung sedunia—bahkan sejagat raya.

"Tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita."

.

.

.

.

 ***~ END ~***

* * *

.

.

Selesai~ ^ ^

Part 1 dibikin pagi, part 2 dibikin sorenya. Luar biasa, saking semangatnya bikin fic OTP cute satu ini. Hahaha

Makasih udah baca sampai selesai. Semoga menghibur. :D

Let's spread kookv love! \O/


End file.
